The (Mis)Adventures of Opposites
by Writing Android
Summary: Two Pokemon, found in similar ways. A bond will form, what could be in store for them? Read to find out! *MAY BE COMING OUT OF HIATUS*
1. The bond forms

Razor was a normal Sneasel, only difference was his blue headband he got from his trainer and was friendly. He was found huddled in a corner, scared of anyone that approached him. This changed when his trainer got close enough to pet him, thus he learned not everyone is out to harm him. Since then, he's been best friends and partners with him. This was his past, now we move on to the present.

Razor sat upon the grass under him near his trainer's workplace, a daycare. He was surrounded by nice scenery, which was relaxing. "Hey buddy" the trainer called, "We have a new friend." The Sneasel got up and walked over and tilted his head in question. A Riolu was behind the human clutching his pants leg, it wore a cyan scarf, so the dark/ice type knew, this was his new ally. "Her name's Miku, I found her, tragically, in a garbage can, covered in cuts and bruises. She was barely hanging on, but I got her to Nurse Joy in time. So be mindful around her with your claws, alright?" The Pokemon nodded in response. "Great, it's fine Miku, he won't hurt you." The scarf wearing one timidly walked up to him. He held out his claws slowly as to not startle her, which she took, and slowly wrapped them around her paw and shook it lightly. "You two get to know each other, I need to get back to work, look out for her Razor, help her get settled in." With that, he walked off to resume working. Razor swore to protect her on the spot.

A couple weeks later, Miku started to get used to her new friend and guardian. They were sitting by an ice cream stand eating their desserts. "S-So..." she began, "How did you meet him...?" "He found me similar to you." he answered, "I was abused and was hiding in an alley corner when he found me." "How did he save you?" "He actually changed me by simply petting me, until that moment, I thought every human would hurt me." She nodded at that. "Why were you in a garbage can?" She only stayed quiet. "You don't have to tell me now, tell me when want to, okay?" "Okay, Razor." "Hey, you called me by my name! Yes!" She laughed a bit. "Yeah, I suppose it was time I started. In fact, this is the first real talk we had." "Yes it is, before, you never said two words at one time. Anyway, glad you are talking, felt kinda lonely." "Sorry..." He put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, no need for that right now, I woulda been the same way." That caused her to smile a bit. "Thanks for helping me get used to you and your...our trainer." "No problem, now let's head back, gettin' dark." She nodded and walked with him back to the daycare. "Hey Razor?" "Yeah?" "Where'd you get the money to pay for them and why do they sell to pokemon alone?" "Our trainer and better business if they sell with no limits on who can be a customer." "But...you forgot to pay." An audiable gulp was heard before her hand was was grabbed and they dashed away being chased by the vendor.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this and let me know if you'd like it to be continued!**


	2. The phobias

**This chapter is more of a serious type thing, I do try to keep some humor, but it's meant to be mostly serious.**

* * *

The morning after the ice cream incident, Miku decided she'd try to be the one to plan the day and went over to a sleeping Razor. "Wake up." she said gently. No response. "Wake up!" Still nothing. She pondered on ways to wake a heavy sleeper. Their trainer peeked in and simply said, "Razor, spider!" The male pokemon awoke and clung to the ceiling with an unmanly screech. The Riolu couldn't help but laugh. "It's not funny! Whoa!" he fell to the floor and continued, "I have arachnophobia!" "Doesn't really mean you should screech like that." He pouted in defeat, she had a point. "I was just caught off- Something's crawling up my back..." They look to see what it is and it was a little Joltik. Razor had a look of horror and obviously going to flip again. Before anyone else said anything, they hear, "**GETITOFF!GETITOFF!GETITOFF!**" while he ran around cartoonishly before running out the door. Well, looks like she has her adventure for the day!

She searched for hours for her friend, but it seems his phobia increases his speed. After a bit, the pokemon finds the vendor from yesterday and asks if he's seen a Sneasel run by with a Joltik on it's back. "I did, in fact, he panicked by me, stopped, came back, and calmly got a cone, ate it, then went back to flipping out that way." he told her pointing a bit southwest. She nodded in thanks heading that way. He sighed and said to himself, "First he forgets to pay and now he does when- Wait...what..."

Three hours later, she finds him cowering in a corner. "I finally found you." she sighed. He turned and looked at her with tears streaming. "M-Miku? That you? It's b-been so long..." he stuttered. "It's only been 7 hours." "Time flies when you're in a panic..." "Anyway, are you feeling better, the Joltik's gone." He looked and she's right. "O-Oh..." The very same one crawled up making him cower more. "Look, I'm sorry for just climbing onto your back like that..." it began, "My species survives on electricity and all that, and I was going to go and jump to the lamp near you but you ran and all that running generated plenty of static, and I hopped off a couple hours ago when I stored enough." "Oh, n-no problem..." He curled up more. "Yeah, and again, sorry for not saying something before, I was just so deprived of it I was saving my energy for the jump." "Well, next time say something, I would have put you on it." She picked the little guy up. "Alright, if I'm there again, I'll ask you." She put him near a hole in a nearby wall which he crawled into, conveniently it **was** his home. "Come on, let's go play somewhere." He took her paw and got up. "Okay." She kept an eye out for any arachnids and shooed them away so he wouldn't freak out and run off again. "Hey, do you have any phobias or something?" "Uh..." She did have one, but her reaction is the same, she had Pediophobia, fear of dolls. If she saw one, she does whatever she can to be at least a yard away from it, any closer and she breaks down crying if it stays there for more than a minute. "N-No..." "You sound unsure about that." She sighs. "You don't-" "No, I will. I have a fear of dolls..." "Oh, okay, don't worry I'll keep them away from you like you have for me and spiders." She beamed at this. "Deal!" They shake-hands? paws? claws? hands.-and promise this to each other. Upon returning home, there were poke puffs waiting for them along with their beds.

* * *

**And the second one, hope you're enjoying this so far! I am for the most part, anyway:**

**Razor and Miku's friendship grows stronger, what could be their next adventure? Stay with the story to find out!**


	3. The bond increases

The two awoke early in the morning. After a bit of arguing, Miku got a second chance to be leader. "What do you have in mind?" the dark/ice one asked. The fighting type pondered on ideas until coming to one. "Let's go exploring!" she chirped. "Where are we heading?" She only packed a few puffs and various berries. "Hello? Earth to Miku!" She then just grabbed his arm and dragged him off to a weird cave. The scarf-clad one's eyes lit up at the thought of the possible wonders inside and the other only sighed knowing her mind won't be changed now, just hoped there aren't spiders in there.

They enter the cave and it's very dark, even for just entering. "I already can't see." she huffed. "Neither can I..." he sighed. Something felt like it was tickling his back. "Stop it." "Stop what?" "Tickling my back!" "I'm not doing that." "Try to figure out what is." She felt around his back-"Whew your paws are cold!"-and found nothing. "Guess you were feeling things." "Maybe, but it felt like someone was doing that..." They eventually see a shred of light, yellow light, but still light. Running to it, orange, red, and green lights. "Maybe we should head back..." A giggle rings out before the place lights up. What is seen before them is not a pokemon, its not even seemingly human. What they see is a blonde girl with a white hat, a pony tail on the side of her head, a red dress, eyes, and shoes, and the freakiest thing, skeletal-like wings with various colored gems floating under them, rather than skeletal bits pointing down. "Looks like I have new playmates!" she grinned showing fangs. "I think you're right...Razor..." "Aww, but you just got here..." "Sorry, but we have an important meeting and...uh...we can't stay..." "You're lying." The conversation went on and went nowhere but in circles. In the end, the girl got angered and they had to dodge copies of her and energy shots, but they made it out unscathed somehow. "Whew...dunno how we did it, but we did." "Yeah..." "So, how about we go to this new burger and fries kiosk?" "Sounds good, but we're splitting the price. You bailed on me when the bill for those fancy dinners came." The Sneasel mentally cried in defeat.

Half an hour later, they sat at their table and began eating their meals. "If you don't mind me asking, how'd you get your arachnophobia?" He swallowed his current bite of his. "Well, it started when I was hatched by my first trainer. She seemed nice, very nice, until she began blaming defeats on me." "How were you losing?" "Fighting types, I'm quad weak to them. Anyway, the first she was upset at most, until my fifth loss to the same one. She yelled at me, threatening to ditch me, which she did after the tenth...told me to wait somewhere, never came back. Here's where it really started, after she left me, I waited for days, then Spinaraks and Ariadoses found me, c-covered in themselves, and-and started covering me in web...I-I-I thought I was done for, then my second trainer found me, but he was the one who terrified me into my old mentality of everyone will hurt me, and you know about after that point." She just nodded. "What made you fear dolls?" She sighed and readied herself. "It was caused by my first trainer, she loved dolls, very much. Collected every kind there was, you name it she most likely had it. Then the tragic day came, it was a couple months since she took me in...she was counting them like she does every week, last count was 850, she only got to 849 when the pile collapsed on both of us, I was near her because I was her "lucky counting charm". Her counts were accurate since I was there. I was barely hanging on when help finally arrived, some of the dolls were made of some glasslike material and broke, cut me up badly, and the hard plastic ones were like rocks." "Is that why you were cut up and beaten?" "Yes, instead of showing care, her family actually hated me, said so before **slamming** me into the garbage can he found me in...it was only after Nurse Joy healed me I found out my trainer died..." He walked around and pat her back, which comforted her a bit. "Th-Thanks..." She then began to cry on his shoulder. She later fell asleep crying, he paid for both meals, and carried her back to the daycare.

* * *

**Okay, two serious chapters in a row. Anywho:**

**The friendship grows stronger by sharing more of the pasts. What is in store next chapter? Keep your eye on the fic to find out!**

**Contest!:**

**Who was the blonde girl they met in the cave?**


	4. The confession?

_It's time_, Miku thought to herself, _I will finally let it be known!_ She put on a determined face and went to wake Razor up. "Wake up!" No reply. "Spider." He once again clung to the ceiling with an unmanly shriek. "Please stop doing that!" he called getting down. She got nervous, she found it- no! She will stay confident! "Alright, you're too heavy of a sleeper though." The dark colored ally sighed, that's true, he is. "I can be woken up by tickling too." "Wouldn't that cause you to think a spider's crawling on you?" Good point she had, he had no retaliation. "Can we just go already?" She nodded and picked up a basket from the trainer. "You two enjoy the scenery now." he said patting her head. The confused Sneasel had to be dragged out due to the confusion, literally.

She happily set out a blanket and sat down waving him over. "Come on!" He just sat across from her. "What's with this? You're more chipper than usual." "I'm hurt, can't I do something for a good friend?" He flinched a bit, he hated making her sad. "Forget I said that..." She nodded smiling again. She had planned it well, first this picnic, then they watch the sunset, then finally gaze at the moon and stars, foolproof! They feast upon the puffs that had various flavors, not the normal ones though, their trainer somehow made these taste like mac and cheese, combination pizza, and even BBQ buffalo wings, the third being Razor's most favorite food. She started to blush some. "Razor, I have something to tell you..." "Oh yeah? I'm all ears." She rubbed an arm nervously trying to work up the courage. After a few minutes, it was time. "Razor, I've had this on my mind for awhile...but, I really-" "Uh, the basket's moving..." She looks after mentally screaming in despair and sure enough it was and carrying it was a Durant. "Hey, you get back here!" It scatters away with tiny clangs every step as she chases it. The dark/ice just sat there in confusion. "What was she going to say?"

By the time she returned, it was almost to late to watch the sunset. Flopping next to him in defeat, she thought, _Okay, that Durant got away and the sun's almost gone, but there's still time to say something!_ "I love the sky at this time." She looks at the sky too, and it's that point where it is the normal color mixed with orange. "Y-Yeah, same here." "It has a beautiful serene feel you know?" "Mhm." "Kinda romantic in a way." Her face felt very hot at that statement. "This would be the kind of time when someone would admit their feelings, or even propose, to that special someone." Her heart raced at that one. _Does he actually like me back? He seemed so oblivious to my plans!_ "Sounds nice." "Exactly. Well, we should head back." "N-No, let's admire the stars tonight, please?" "If we get in trouble, you're taking full credit." She nodded and he sat back next to her.

Night soon fell and this was coincidently a perfect night to plan this. The moon glowed bright, the stars looked amazing, and they both seemed to love it all the same. _It's now or never Miku, take the shot!_ "As I was saying earlier, I-I...really like..." He looks over at her, the moon reflecting off his eyes brought out a certain charm of shine to them. "Really like what?" Her heart was pounding at this point. She fumbled to regain her courage. "I r-really like...uh...this guy." "Oh, do I know him? What a lucky guy." _Yes...lucky him..._ "Yes, you do know him, in fact he's a bit like you." "Cool! Where is he?" She mentally facepalmed. _Is he messing with me or is he really this oblivious..._ "You don't have to look far..." He looks around the area. "Is he spying on us?" She was ready to scream now. "I really like-" Suddenly, he vanishes into thin air. "Razor!? Where are you?!" Panicking, she runs back to the daycare and tells her trainer. "Seems you need to be a hero Miku, I'm sure you can do it, you took down three Ursarings by yourself the other day!" He was right, she did! She used her newfound courage to go find and save Razor!

Meanwhile, in the cave he vanished to. He awoke in a daze. "Where...am I?" A slight echo was his answer. "Miku?" A laugh was heard approaching him. "Who's there?" "Relax my little Razor." was the response, "I rearranged things in my cave for you. Hope you're cozy." A light flashes and he sees a very homy arrangement for a cave, but he can't see who was talking. "Where are you?" "Oh, sorry, you can't see me, I apologize." A Kirlia appears before him. "I forgot you were facing the other way." She smiled sweetly. "But now, we can be together, forever." Upon hugging him, he flinched a bit, he likes hugs don't get him wrong, but this wasn't a good situation for one.

At the entrance of the cave stood Miku, she can sense his aura in there.

* * *

**Fourth chapter done! Also, this may be the cutest thing I've ever written, in my opinion. Chapters are getting longer and longer hm? Anyway:**

**Razor has been kidnapped! Why exactly did this Kirlia do this? Will Miku be able to rescue him or will she fail and never get to tell him her feelings and lose him forever? Check in to find out!**

**Next time: The Final (Mis)Adventure! Razor's Peril and Miku's Final chance!**


	5. The rescue!

Razor sat, against his will, on a stone seat across from this Kirlia. Her name turned out to be Nyx. She wore a necklace with a ruby skull pendant and looked longingly at him. He forced a smile and was hoping help was on the way. "Razor, I have admired you from afar for so long...7 months in fact." she said dreamily. He shivered a bit, he knew someone's been watching him for awhile now. "R-Really?" was all he could think of. "Mhm...you're cute when you sleep." _Oh Arceus..._ he thought, _She freaking watched me sleep!_ "Thanks...I-I guess..." "Something wrong Razy?" _She called me by a pet name, someone hurry!_

* * *

Miku stood at the entrance still. "Hold on Razor..." she whispered, "I'm on my way!" Dashing in, she has to face a gauntlet of trials. First up, the classic crushing walls while you have to walk on a narrow beam. She gulped, here goes nothing. She slowly walked up to the first one, slow pace, about 5 seconds between each smash, easy. However, each was a different pattern as it goes on. "Oh boy..." she sighed. Unknown to her, a silent alarm went off to the cave's occupant.

* * *

Nyx bolted upright with a serious expression. "It can't be..." she growled. "What?" "You just get comfy Razy, I'll be back." She ran over to a circle rock formation and a screen like thing showed up displaying a figure dashing though the various trials. "No, she can't be here...he's mine, I know him more and longer than she has!" _Miku!_ he thought happily.

* * *

The Riolu just ran through 11 of the 12 trials already and felt she's being watched. Soon, she falls into some arena with a thud. "Ouch..." she groaned slowly getting up and looking around.

* * *

"She'll never get passed my guardian! He's undefeated! Her attacks can't even phase him..." Nyx chuckles evilly, confident Razor will be her's forever. The Sneasel hopes she can get passed and save him from this torment.

* * *

From the middle of the area, a Golurk rises on an elevator. "NO ONE SHALL BOTHER MISTRESS NYX!" he said making a grab for her. She luckily jumped out the way in time. "Nyx? So that's who took Razor, it makes sense...teleportation...psychic type." "Yes, and my Golurk guardian will crush you and he will be mine forever!" she heard said kidnapper taunt as the voice faded out. Miku growled a bit dodging another grab. The struggle went on for hours, until a familiar Joltik crawled onto her shoulder. "It's you!" "Yeah, I was on your back the whole time, I felt that friend of your's I. trouble. Kinda like, my tick senses or something like that were tingling, but being tiny, I'd get here way too late." "How do I beat this thing?" "Hmm...ghost and ground...my electric attacks won't work, but my bug attack...it's weak but it'll do!" He jumped up and latched onto the guardian. "GET OFF OF ME YOU LITTLE PEST!" It tried to reach him but the arms couldn't reach, and then, the Joltik eveolved into a Galvantula. "**OHMYARCEUS!SPIDEEEEEEEEEER!**" was heard in the next chamber and over them. "I'm coming Razor!" The sudden ally made a web like ladder for her. "Go! I'll handle this Golurk!" She nodded. "Be careful!" She climbed the ladder and ran into the main chamber. "Alright you mindless goon, let's battle!" He began to swing around on his web around it, attacking weakpoints he knew of with Bug Bite.

* * *

The scarf wearer ran towards where she heard the scream and found Razor tied up above the table, up high at that. "Miku!" "Razor!" A slow sarcastic clap was heard as the Kirlia rounded a corner. "Bravo Scarfie." she commented, "You made it past my 12 trials, even though you had help with my guardian." "Why did you take Razor?!" "I simply took my love from you, he's my Razy." Miku looked up at him. "She's obsessed with me! I don't even know her aside from that and her name's Nyx!" "Yes, that's I needed for it to be official, now he just needs a pet name for me." "He doesn't love you! He'd never like you!" Nyx put on a hurt face. "Oh, that hurts, very much Miku..." She then just laughs. "Like our love matters to you!" The fighting type's anger boiled. "I'm the one that tried to make my confession romantic!" She forgot in her anger that he's right there and still hasn't remembered. His face turns a bit red at hearing that. "Sometimes the more romantic confession is just throwing it out there." The arguement went on for hours and Miku's rage just raised and raised. "Enough! I will knock you out for him!"

She ran at her and missed a punch only to get a Psybeam to the back. She turned to try again, only to get another. "Give it up Scarfie. I'm going to win." "Stop calling me Scarfie! Razor's my friend! **I LOVE HIM!**" Suddenly, she felt a huge weight lift off her heart. panting, she put a paw on her chest. Nyx was holding her ears at the yelling. Taking the chance, the Riolu put all her focus and strength into one big attack, successfilly hitting this time. The kidnapper flew into a wall and smacked against it. Out of nowhere, something red and white flew into view and hit Nyx, making her go into it. It rocked three times and then stopped. The duo look and find their trainer. "Finally found you two! Why is he tied up?" he said puzzled. She shook her head and brought the pokeball back to him. "If only-" The Galvantula crawled up and cut him down into his arms. Once untied, the Sneasel stretched and nodded. "Let's go home, you two could use a rest. You're invited too pal!" He told the electric/bug type, which made his best friend shiver.

Back at the daycare, after setting situated, Nyx was sent out of the pokeball. She looked around. "Now, I want you three to get along, and no funny business." The trio shivered. He _KNEW?!_ He then walked off to sleep.

"Well, looks like you're apart of the group now Nyx..." the male sighed. "Yeah..." suspected Miku. The psychic/fairy type sighed. "I had time to think while I was in there...maybe I was alone in that cave so long...I lost track of how to make friends..." "How'd you even get there?" "I was abandoned...by the very trainer who gave me this necklace...she went in with me...sent me out, and just ran! Ran away like I was disease ridden!" She began to tear up. "What did you do?" "Appearently I was too clingy...I guess I was..." They both hug her suddenly. "Let's go get ice cream, my treat." "Okay..._sniff_"

After getting their ice cream, Nyx began to feel better. "Thanks for this..." "Hey, you're one of us now." She smiled and nodded. "Yeah, sorry for being crazy." "Water under the bridge now." They start heading back until Miku realized something. "Razor?" "Hm?" "You...forgot to pay again..." She giggled along with Nyx as he facepalmed and grabbed their hands running off with the vendor chasing them.

The next morning, the trio woke up. "You've done that before?" the new member asked. "Yeah, back when me and him first met when I was getting used to being here." the scarf-clad one answered. "Grr, Miku!" he responded with a red face. She just hugged him and kissed his cheek causing him to go red. "You're my idiot though." He hugged back. "And you're my scarf wearing fighter." Nyx clapped her hands. "That's adorable!"

* * *

**And so the misadventures are over, OR ARE THEY?! That's right! The rescue may be over, but they have a new friend and so little is still known about her, so more are there more to be had! Keep an eye on this tale!**

**Next time: A New Friend, The Still Mysterious Nyx!**


	6. Nyx's past and a loss

Our trio were heading somewhere, Nyx was leading. "So, who are we going to see again?" the headband wearing ally asked. "The one who looked after me when I was a Ralts before I went crazy." was the response. "What did you say the name was?" the blue one inquired. "I only remember calling her Auntie, forgot her name." "Oh." After a little while, they came across an old shack in the woods nearby. Sitting outside was a Medicham who was blind in one eye. "Do I spy my little Nyx with a couple friends?" she called with a smile. "Auntie!" She ran over and hugged her. "These are my new friends Razor and Miku." "Pleasure to meet you two. A lot of pokemon call me "Auntie" due to never remembering my name, but never bothered me, I hardly remember it myself honestly. Melina is my name." The two nodded and smiled. "Nice to meet ya!" "You seem very nice. I feel an aura of kindness." The caretaker smiled still. "Oh, you flatter me little one. I've been taking care of poor children for 20 years now." "If you don't mind us asking, what happened to your eye?" She thought on the question for a few minutes. "Just age dear, that and it got busted in a scrap with a Scrafty 5 years ago." The just nodded and left it at that. "What brings you by Nyx?" "Just wanted to introduce my new friends, maybe visit a little." "How sweet to see ol' Auntie Metilda after so long." They laugh a bit. "Auntie, there you go again." She laughed too. "I know, I realized after I said it. Why don't you all come inside for some tea?" "I loved the tea you made! I'm in!" "Sure, I'm a bit thirsty." Miku nods and they head inside.

"So, Melina. What made you start this caretaker thing?" "I grew up with a caring trainer, rubbed off on me I guess. I found a couple abandoned babies under a leaf staying out the rain, poor things. I couldn't let them suffer, so I took them to this very shack and looked after them." "Very touching story." "Mhm. After the rain stopped and they were better, they thanked me and called me Auntie, and I stuck with that ever since." "Any stories about Nyx, if you don't mind sharing some." The Kirlia spit her tea out. "Please don't tell them alot..." "Now dear, they're your friends, they should know more about you." She sighed in defeat. "Yes Auntie..." "Now, when I first found her, she was stumbling around crying her eyes out in a cave. I picked her up, she was clutching the pendant she wears now, and she looked at me with her tear filled eyes. Told me, very cute way she sounded too, everything and I just nodded and brought her home." The duo nodded in understanding. "A couple years after, she became the Kirlia she was before you two took her in. Should have seen her, the worse she'd do was put her feelings on the table..." She blushed furiously while Melina laughed. "That's better than kidnapping." "You kidnapped him?" "Yes, I was that out of my mind...but I'm done with that now." "Like you two, she has a phobia." "How did-" "I can hear the screams about spiders from here." He sighs trying to stay calm. "What's her's?" "Tetraphobia. She fears the number four." Nyx began to hyperventilate and breathes into a paper bag to calm down. "We don't know why, as far as we know, she's had it since her hatching." "Just a theory, it might have to do with the abandoning." "No, I had it even before then, either inherited it or was unluckily born with it." "Oh, okay. Um..." Awkward silence is awkward. "This was a nice chat dears, but the day's getting late." "It's only noon Auntie." "Oh...but I feel so...cold..." She slowly slumps down with eyes not too far after. "Auntie..." "Ms. Melina?" "Are you okay?!" She only completely fell over with her eyes closed. "Auntie!?" Rain was heard hitting the roof. "Auntie, please talk to me!" Tears began to form in her eyes, everyone's eyes. "Nyx...don't be sad dear..." She opened her good eye slightly. "I'll be watching over you always..." The eye closed again slowly. "AUNTIE!" She broke down at that moment, so did the Riolu and they both cried in his arms. "Goodbye...Auntie Melina...I'm glad I got to see you...one last time..." _"As did I, little, no, Nyx..."_ they heard on the wind before all they heard was the rain and their crying. "And we're glad you went out happy." He saluted shakily. Miku ran off to get the daycare man.

After the burial, the trio decided. They decided to keep this shack in honor of her as Nyx wanted to and the Medicham was buried next to it. As the grieved more, the spirit of Melina started to watch over them, as their guardian angel.

* * *

***sniffs and wipes tears*So, this chapter comes to a close...hope you enjoyed until the end, then, I hope you know how they felt and cried along...for I felt this pain myself, but it wasn't someone I call Auntie...it was an actual relative, years back.**

**Will Nyx be able to take over her now late caretaker's duties or will things fall apart and go into chaos?**

**Next time: Pokemon daycare, for Pokemon, by Pokemon?**


	7. The First Client

"You three want to run the daycare for a few days?" the man asked confused. The trio just nodded. "Hmm...could make a good conversation topic. A daycare run by Pokemon. Okay, I'll give you a chance. Have fun and good luck!" He grabbed a few things and nodded to them before heading out. "Okay! This begins our trial." chirped the fighter. "Hope you know what you're doing Nyx." stated the Sneasel. The Kirlia nodded. "I will continue Auntie's legacy!" she exclaimed. "Points for spirit and determination." "All I ask for." They share a laugh and get ready for the day ahead.

The day was a bit slow and to pass the time, the trio chatted some. Soon, the conversation was stopped by the bell ringing. They looked to see a female trainer look around. "She said this was the place..." she mumbled. The Riolu stepped out and tugged on her dress. "Hm?" She looked down. "Well aren't you adorable. Do you know where the owner went?" She gave her a quick summary that they are running it for the time being. "This is a peculiar daycare...but if it's still open, it's open." She handed the pokemon a sleeping Gothita then sighed the book. "See you later." she said as she left. "Well, that went alright." observed the fighter's love. "Yeah, she took the idea very well, hardly questioned it." added the other friend. The sleeper soon woke up and looked about. "Where's my twainer?" it asked. "She'll be back. Just have fun here." It seemed to already be ready to cry. "No no no. Don't cry! Aunt Miku is here." she softly said to the newborn. "But...but...my twainer..." "She'll be back we promise." the psychic said rubbing its head comfortingly. Just more sobs. The Sneasel nearly began to panic. "Uh..." was all he could manage. He began to pace until a plastic rake slapped him for stepping on it. The baby chuckled. "Ow. But it thought that was funny. Glad it was plastic..." "Try to keep being funny Razor." "Hmm..." He went and got a pie, classic comedy prop. "Hey, check this out." He put the pie on the handle and stepped on it again, slamming the pie into his face which caused all three to laugh. He chuckled a bit him self. Miku whispered something into Nyx's ear which she nodded to. She snuck up on him and held out a picture of a Galvantula. A screech was heard as he flew and clung to the ceiling once again. The trio laughs again. He just groaned. "Please stop doing that!" "We need to keep this one happy though." "At my expense?" He just sighed. They spent a couple days caring for the Gothita when the trainer came back. "Hello you three. Aw, you're playing with her!" They were indeed and the little one was enjoying her time. "Come on, time to say bye to your friends for now." The trainer picked her pokemon up and handed the Kirlia what she owed before leaving. "We did it!" chirped the fighter. "Yeah, our trainer and Auntie would be proud." added the necklace wearer. She looked up and smiled. The others joined her in the smiling. They stayed like this until they heard "S-So...weary..." They ran outside to see who it was and was joined by the spirit of Auntie. Before them was a Banette with a scar over his eye and was sprawled out on the ground. "Someone...help me...before..." He passed out before he could continue his sentence. "Let's take him inside." They nodded and carried him in. Just in time too, as they closed the door, something walked into view. "He was here...I can smell it." said a gravely voice, "Where did he go? His scent stops here. Doesn't matter, I WILL find him." It looked at a picture of the Banette with only two words under it, "Termination Target". In the other hand was half of the payment, simply money. The bounty hunter faced the daycare and smirked. "Looks like I get to get extra for loot I can "borrow" from there."

* * *

**Finally made chapter 7. It was short, but hope you enjoyed.**

**Who is this Banette? Who was that bounty hunter and who sent it? Find out next time! Stay tuned for the next part!**


	8. A new Friend

A couple days later, the Banette awoke. "Ugh...my head..." he mumbled. Razor was first to notice. "He woke up! Come on!" he shouted jogging over with Nyx and Miku behind him. "Who are you three?" he asked. They introduced themselves while giving him something to eat. "Nice to meet you all." he replies sounding better, "Name's Rune. Gave it to myself upon seeing a stone with, well, runes on it." The Riolu tilted her head. "Not a trainer?" she asks. He shook his head. "No, none has ever caught me... I'm used to it by now though." "How'd you get that scar?" adds the Kirlia. He put a hand under it. "Remains of an old life. Used to be a mercenary for other pokemon. I got it from a brawl with a Mightyena." The scarf wearer seemed interested big time, which made her idiot lover a bit jealous. Rune looked at a wall and stared at it. "Hey, Rune." called the Sneasel. "Hm? Oh, sorry. Zoned out there..." He chuckles. "It's a habit I need to drop, but can't. Zone out trying to stop zoning out." "Any more brawl stories?" The fighter's eyes have a few sparkles as she listens to his various tales. Razor only got more annoyed. Nyx noticed and laughed a little at the obvious jealousy on his face. "She still loves you with all her heart, don't break your own ice over it." He just sighed before getting a big hug. "Yeah, I'd never leave you." said his girl in response. "You're so into his stories though..." Rune crossed his arms with a smile. "I never steal a guy's girl. Not directly from them anyway. What I mean is, I'd only date them if they've broken up with their guy already." "He is telling the truth, I don't sense any discord in his voice nor any changes in his heart." Razor just sighed again before hugging Miku back and smiling.  
Suddenly, the door gets kicked open. Standing there is a Bisharp. "Found you, you cowardly lap dog." it said in a gravely voice. "Lap dog?" the other three wondered. Rune got a serious look. "I may have left out a few details." he plainly said, "I was meant to be a bodyguard for a princess. I heard a noise, so I went to check in case it was an intruder. It appeared to be nothing, so I headed back. When I returned, the place was in ruins... The princess was still safe fortunately. I got her to safety, headed back, but got accused of kidnapping her. I went back to get a precious item of her's. However, I've been in many close calls with bounty hunters. If they hired this one, they're desperate to be rid of me." "That's right. Now come peacefully." "She's safe! She just wanted her pendant. She's not far from the palace." "Sorry, they want you terminated." It got ready to fight. He just rushed at it. Then, turns out it was just in his mind. "Yo!" yelled Razor. "Huh? Oh not again!" he sighed. "This is why no one ever catches me. They think I'm too stupid." "Our trainer wouldn't. He loves all pokemon." stated the Riolu. "Yeah...sure..." He sounded defeated. "That's what they all say..." "He should be back soon. You'll see!" Nyx added. He just sighed.  
True to their word, the trainer returned. "Hey you three." he smiled, "How did you all do?" He walked over to the log book. "Wow, you got a nice flow of customers. Good work." He turned and saw Rune. "A Banette? There isn't one logged in here. Who are you buddy?" Rune told him what he told them. "Rune huh? Feel free to hang around if you want. If you really want, I'll take you in and add to the gang. Whaddya say?" He held out an emerald scarf. He poked at it a few times. Miku smiled and held her own scarf. Rune looked at the man and looked questioningly. "I'm dead serious. It's like my mark on you. I give all my pokemon friends an accessory, aside from Nyx, she already had her necklace, we just took her in." He seemed to smile some and put the scarf on. "Welcome to the group Rune. You're family now." He stood up and went to unpack. "We told you! Now you're one of us." The Banette cried a few tears of joy. He finally had friends, a home, and a trainer. His life was complete now. Just as he was about to speak, a Bisharp busted in. "Sir Rune!" it called in a knightly way, "I have finally found you! The queen shall be greatly pleased." It noticed the scarf. "Sir Rune...why are you wearing a peasant's clothing?" "Sir Sl-" he cut himself off, "Slicer, I am with a new family now. One that took me in as I am." The Bisharp blinked a couple times. "B-But Sir-" "Stop calling me that. I left my resignation on the captain's desk. I am no longer a knight." "Sir Rune..." They look at each other. "I...understand..." The knight turns to leave. "Slicer." He looks back. "Do your duty the best you can. Never give up." "Thank you...Rune." He leaves after that.  
A few hours later, the group was at the usual ice cream stand. "So Rune." began Nyx, "Any phobias?" He thought for a minute. "No, none at all." he answered. They each explain their phobias to him. "We like to tease him with his." giggled Miku. Razor groaned. "Seems mean." "Thank you!" cheered the Sneasel. They soon finish the deserts, and it was actually paid for this time. "By his tone, I can tell I missed something." "Razor forgot to pay two times before this one." "Can we forget that please?" "We're just playing with you. You're so gullible and fun to tease." He sighs in defeat while Rune just looks happy.

* * *

**Chapter 8! Hope you enjoyed and see you next time!**

**Also, I need a tie breaker for my poll on my profile. So vote if you wish.**


	9. A Dream and A Sudden Confession?

Razor stood in a town that was between two walls. He wore a beige/brown uniform and had some device on his waist. He also had two handles with blades upon them. He brushed his hair to the side and looked at the titan-size foe ahead. It must have been 5, no 7, meters tall. He prepared to launch and looked over at his allies. Miku stood ready as well, wearing the same outfit, but with her usual scarf around her neck as always. To the other side, was Rune. He too wore the outfit. They all had the same emblem upon their backs and arms. The "Wings of Freedom" he believes they are called. Nevertheless, they shot hooks out of the devices and flew to the target. Razor shouted orders at his allies and they nodded heading in other directions. They had two missions, Save Nyx and take this theat out. They all swung around the titan awaiting the moment to strike. Nyx was in its hand reaching out for them with tears in her eyes. She screamed for help while doing so. He barked a few plans to them to which they nodded again. Miku went flew to its face and away again distracting it. Rune swung to Nyx and started trying to pry the hand open enough to get her out. The foe raised a hand and was ready to swat. Razor cried out his name and slashed the wrist of the holding hand, freeing Nyx and letting Rune flee with her. Razor soon saw a giant hand coming for him. He quickly bit his hand out of desperation. In a flash, he stood even taller than his foe. He picked it up by its head and bit into the nape of the neck, killing it instantly. He turned to see an even bigger one, practically, if not entirely, skinless, towering over the wall. His allies fled to safety as he rushed to the colossus. He threw a punch and it was gone after destroying the gate. Countless variations of the things rushed in to feast. He started taking them out to save as many lives as he could. When he reached one that was clinging to a tower. It turned and he saw Miku in its jaws, still alive and in one piece for now. He roared with all his might and ran to it. She held a hand out with a terrified face. Just as Razor reached them, it bit down, chomping her in half. He roared again and caught her upper half. He looked at her, she was smiling that he at least tried to save her. He gingerly handed her to Rune and Nyx who hurried her to the medics. He was furious now. Steam bursted off his body. He grabbed the other's head and squeezed until it burst open, but he knew it'd grow back, so when it did, he ripped the nape off with his bare hands. It still lived and regenerated. This time he bit it off, killing it. He was soon swarmed by them, they tried eating him. He fought them off valiantly, but was soon overpowered. The last thing on his mind was his friends, especially Miku.  
The Sneasel awoke with a jolt. "What the..." he panted, "What kind of dream was that?!" The Banette woke up and rubbed an eye. "What's up?" he yawned. "I had a really strange dream. I'll tell you all later." "Okay then..." Rune just fell right back to sleep.  
Morning came and Razor looked like he hadn't slept in days. "Morning R- What happened?" asked Nyx. Miku ran over and held one of his hands. " What's wrong?" she asked nearly crying seeing him like this. "Had a weird dream and I tried to figure it out." They all sat near him. "I...We were human. We had some strange devices, outfits, and swords. Nyx was captured by some giant being and we saved her, then...I became one to save the town...until I was eaten by some and woke up." "Dude...that's more epic than my made up stories!" commented the ghost doll. "Wonder why that happened..." wondered the Kirlia. "Last thing on my mind before I woke up was you guys, but Miku was the main focus of it..." His face went red but he wasn't bothered by it when it happens anymore. The Riolu's face was also red but she hugged him.  
Suddenly, something metal tapped the door. The Kirlia got up to go see about it. Upon opening the door, there stood a Pawniard. "Can I help you?" A blade was put to her mouth. "Shhh. No, but I'm glad I found you..." whispered the other, it had a feminine voice. "Why?" She just led her to a tree and turned to her with a sigh. "It's me Nyx... Scarla..." Nyx gasped and covered her mouth. "Yeah...been a few years huh?" "Y-Yeah... I haven't seen you since a trainer caught you." "He released me. I wasn't working out for him. So I'm free once again. Glad too..." She held her blades close to each other and laughed nervously. "Nyx...I... Hear me out okay?" She nodded. "Okay... You can do this Scarla. Here we go. I was with Auntie for a few years along side you. We had so much fun with each other. Adventures, games, and all that. Well... during all that time...it turned out...I wanted to be more than friends...but I was captured before I could tell you..." Nyx held her mouth again. She was getting confessed to! "Do...I was stupid to have even thought you'd return these feelings..." "This is just so sudden..." The Pawniard turned away. "I...want to be with you...always... I...love you Nyx..." The Kirlia didn't know what to say. She took a step back. Scarla looked at her. "Nyx?" Another step. "Please answer me..." Once more. "Don't leave me..." Again. "Please don't run..." She runs. However, Scarla ran after her and caught her. "Why won't you answer me?!" Her eyes showed hurt, betrayal, and anger at one time. "It was too sudden!" She raises a blade and extends it. "Liar...you're with someone else aren't you..." "No! I just-" She got slapped by a flat side. "Quit lying..." "I'm not ly-" Another slap that left a scratch this time. "You're hurting me!" "Just like you just hurt me..." The scratch was deepened. Her friends ran up and saw what was happening. "Nyx!" shouted Miku. "That must be who you're with..." She got off Nyx and walked to her. "Why did you hurt her?!" "She hurt me...my feelings...and broke my heart..." "How?" "By avoiding my connfession! She's with you isn't she?!" Miku got a deep scratch, but no blood eas drawn. "You leave my love alone!" yelled Razor. "Your love? Please, she could do much better than you." Scarla's eyes were completely devoid of emotion now. "Take that back..." "Make me Freezerbrain." Rune looked at her. "Wait...Slicer..." he slowly stated. She looked at him. "How do you know my father's name?" "I used to work along side him. I was Sir Rune." "Never heard of you, he never spoke of a "Rune"..."  
Night was beginning to fall and trying to convince her was going nowhere. The five of them even occasionally saw eyes looking at them from the shadows, but she wasn't budging. "What will it take for you to see the truth?" sighed Rune. "Nyx proving she has no feelings for me." demanded the Pawniard. "How?" questioned Miku. "...Kiss me and genuinely not enjoy it at all." Nyx barely kept from screaming in anger and disgust. ((Quick A/N: If you're bi or, you know, what's portrayed here, no matter your gender. I'm cool with that. You are who you are. So please don't be offended! I mean no harm about this topic! If you are, I apologize. Feel free to stop reading if you wish.)) She agreed just to end this. When she went to do it, their lips didn't even touch before she turned away and made a retching noise. "You can't even try... I see... I'll get out your life...for good..." She began to walk away. "Scarla... I don't want to lose a friend. You'll always be my friend and that's all I see of you, but you're a great one when you don't overdo anything." "Nyx...thank you for the awakening, but I need to leave else this may happen again. Bye...everyone..." After that, she left for real. "Well, that was eventful." observed the Banette. "Let's go home." stated the Riolu. They all nodded and headed back. Nyx took one last look at her friend in the horizon and shed a tear. "I'll miss you anyway..." she whispered before catching up to them.  
Scarla looked back at Nyx after the was gone. "I'll miss you too..." She took a few steps and stopped shedding a tear herself. She shook for a second and ran towards the daycare. She busted in and hugged Nyx. "I can't lose you after so long!" she bawled. Nyx hugged her back and pat her back. "We can stay friends, if that's fine with you." she offered. "I would like that..." Razor nodded. "Our trainer would tell you you're free to visit whenever." he stated smiling. "We talked it over and decided to forgive you this time. Think before you act next time!" added Rune. "I promise." The two childhood friends let go and the Pawniard leaves, promising to come back sometime. The group yawns and decides to turn in for the night. "I think I'll love it here." chuckled Rune, "Not a dull day yet."

* * *

**Finally made chapter 9. Hope you enjoyed and see you next time!**

**REQUEST PASS CHANCE!**

**Name the anime I referenced at the start! If you guess correctly, YOU GET A REQUEST PASS! Good for one request to me. See profile for more info, though it may change at some point.**


	10. Chats

It's been a few months since the event with Scarla, things are back to normal, the gang runs the daycare when their trainer's sick or gone, and he even seems to have found a love interest too. "Wow, love sure does exist big time here huh?" asked the ghost teammate. "Seems so Rune." answered Razor. "So, how are things with Miku?" "She said she has something major to talk to me about. Hope we're not splitting up..." "Doubt that buddy. You seen that big smile she has when you two hug? I think it's something good." The Sneasel turned tomato red at that. "D-Don't tease me about that!" You could feel the heat coming from his face if you were next to him. Rune chuckled. "I'm serious Razor, it'll be major in a good way." The dark furred one could only hide his face. "You know I love her but...what if..." The Banette chuckled again. "Chill out man. I'm telling you it'll be fine." "I hope so."

Meanwhile, Miku and Nyx were out picking some berries they planted. "So, what's the big talk you're going to talk to him about?" the Psychic suddenly asked causing the scarf-wearer to turn bright red. "N-None of your business!" she responded turning around. "Miku, you know I can read minds. I'll know one way or another." Nyx wore a big mischevious smile. "It doesn't concern you. It's between us." Nyx covered her mouth them had the smile again. "Oh my gosh Miku! That's a huge step to take!" She laughed at her friend trying to contain her embarrassment. "I warned you didn't I?" "Let's just finish the harvest..." The harvest was in silence besides Nyx's occasional giggle at the new knowledge. "I won't tell anyone, promise." "You better or it's back to the cave." The two laugh and head back shortly after.

The trainer arrived at the daycare not long after the girls got back. "Nice harvest you two." he observed nodding with a smile. The Riolu found this a good time to have the chat with Razor and him. "Hm? You want Nyx and Rune to leave for a bit? Odd, but I'm sure you have a reason." Nyx tried not to laugh as she left and Rune gave a thumbs up as he vanished somewhere. Miku sat with Razor as the daycare man sat across the table. "What is it Miku?" She started explaining the best she could what she wanted all day. "You feel you two are ready for that hm?" He took a deep breath and put on a serious look, which he rare ever does around them. "I'm afraid that's impossible for you, and only you, Miku. As you are, you're incapable of breeding." The couple jump in shock while their friends are shocked listening from the other side of the wall. "Which leaves you with only two options: You evolve or you adopt an egg or baby pokémon. The choice is your's Miku." He goes back to his relaxed face. "Take as long as you need to decide." He nods to show he supports whatever choice she makes before leaving. The other two rush in and sit down quickly. "Oh my, that was quite heartbreaking." stated Nyx. "He did not soften that hit, that's for sure." replied Razor. "Emotional critical hit." added Rune. Miku looked on the verge of tears causing her love to hug her. The fighter just cried on his shoulder while everyone just let her cry it out.

* * *

**FINALLY UPDATED THIS! Anywho, hope you enjoyed this part and see ya next time!**

**What will Miku choose? Will she become a Lucario or adopt an egg/baby? Find out next time!**


	11. A Nightmare!

That evening, Miku found herself waking up deep in the forest. Looking around, she saw nothing but the trees. She waljed about trying to figure out where an exit was, but it felt the more she walked around, the worse a vibe got. Putting a paw on a tree, it felt like there was something was flowing under the bark. It was as if skin was crawling or something was moving underneath. Searching again, a faint laugh was heard. Despite her gut telling her no, she followed it. After a while, she began to see red spots leading somewhere. Her gut flared in protest of going any further, but her curiosity won out once more. The spots slowly grew into a single trail leading her around a few more trees. She gripped the scarf she wore as the vibe grew more intense. Stomping was heard from behind which caused her to finally listen to her gut and run. She ran with all her might from whatever the source was but the forest seemed to keep her on the crimson trail. The laughter from before was heard clearly now, she was being led to whereever the source was. She wasn't ready to see what was shown at the end however. She saw the trainer she was saved by, but he held Nyx and Razor by the necks. The two struggled in his grasp trying to get away. He suddenly snapped the psychic/fairy type's before throwing her now limp body into a nearby pond, where the surface just rapidly splashed everywhere as it slowly turned red. When it calmed, a half-eaten head surfaced. The man slowly turned with a twisted grin on his face. "Miku. Just in time!" he said in a raspy voice as she was wrapped by an Ekans. Its eyes were not the normal Ekans ones, they looked like a Banette's. "Rune is a great help. Did you know his kind can posess corpses? That one was long dead. Now for Razor here then your turn." He looked back to her love before having both hands around his neck. "Oh how to end you? Perhaps an old fashioned strangle? Something involving poison? Torture?" He thought as he stared into the pokémon's pleading and tearfilled eyes. "I have the perfect idea!" The trunk of the big tree opened as if on cue and revealed it full of spiders. The dark/ice type was then held over them making them look up hungrily. Many, many eyes looked at him, causing him to completely freeze in fear. "Any last words either of you?" The Sneasel couldn't speak and the Riolu was crying too much to even try. "Well then, enjoy your last moments facing your fear." The grip was released making Razor plummet into the ravenous arachnids. Miku screamed causing her to glow and the posessed snake to futily keep her tied. It tried and tried, but her sudden growth caused it to violently explode into pieces. The new fighter glared menacingly at the man. Before he could say anything, she tackled him down and began to unleash her rage with strikes to his head. Each one was more powerful than the last. It wasn't long til nothing remained of it. Rune was alone and ready to run, but there was no use, she had grabbed him and took one powerful chomp into his brain. She then roared the remainder of her wrath into the sky.

She then jolted awake in cold sweat and saw everyone gathered around her. They had a look of worry but also of surprise. The trainer then picked her up and put her scarf on her. "Miku. We were all worried about you. Nyx saw your nightmare and told the rest of us. Are you okay?" he said as he finished tying it. She just nodded, but now that she's standing, she noticed she's about as tall as him. He just silently held a mirror up. That's when it was revealed to her, she had become a Lucario in her sleep! "What even happened in it?" The other female of the group was already drawing pictures of what happened. The man just nodded. "Only mystery left is, what triggered it? What caused her to have such a nightmare?" After a bit of investigating, it turned out it was a Gengar that made her have it. This one was dropped off after the egg conversation and it loved to mess with dreams. He of course scolded it and shook his head. The group walked out as it was getting lectured.

"So, guess I'm evolved now..." Miku noted in her now slightly deeper voice, "Gonna miss being like that." Razor took her paw and smiled. "You're still my fighter, this isn't changing anything!" he assured her, causing her to grin as well. The two shared a little nose rubbing, something they'd always do after finally getting together. Nyx could hardly contain her joy and Rune tried not to laugh as well. Those two always had these reactions when they caught them rubbing noses. The couple then realized and went red laughing. The four saw a woman walk into the daycare and then they scrambled to the window. She sat with their trainer as they shared a meal she brought. The psychic was already silently gushing due to reading the minds. The others just kept watching the date since Nyx passed out from her joy. After an hour, they went back to where they were and acted as if they weren't watching the whole time. They then caught a glimpse of a kiss before the girl left. He then walked over and kneeled down. "I know you were all watching." he stated chuckling, "Anyway, Miku. Since you evolved, it's now the choice of when." That is what he left on after a thumbs up. She just nodded looking to the sky. Now to just decide when they're ready.

* * *

**And finally part 11. Dunno how much longer I'll run this fic, but it now officially has more chapters than Fazbear High!**

**Nyx: Hey! Me and Rune didn't have a line this time!**

**That's mostly due to my plan of the next chapter or so focusing on you two!**

**Next time: Nyx and Rune become the stars!**

**If you happen to see this new note: Poll on my profile!**


End file.
